A Rose By Many Other Names
by Skippy-the-Rabbit
Summary: Hermione's just found out some exciting news . . . now all she has to do is tell Ron! Pure RW/HG fluff, written for CullenCrazy32's just dialogue challenge at the HPFC. R&R!


_**Disclaimer:**__ It all belongs to JK Rowling, no copyright infringement intended. As if I needed to tell you that. _

_**A/N:**__ Written for __**CullenCrazy32**__'s just dialogue challenge over at the HPFC forum. Check us out, we're an awesome bunch! Please leave a review – it's just a bit off fluff, but I'd love to know what you think!_

**

* * *

**

**A Rose By Many Other Names**

**

* * *

**

"Amanda."

"Now you really have lost it – I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, no, I know that. I just like the name, that's all."

"What, Amanda?"

"Yeah . . . what do you think?"

"Mmm . . . s'ok, I guess."

"You don't like it."

"No, I do! . . . oh, alright, it's not one of my favourite names in the whole world."

"What is?"

"Hermione, of course."

"Charmer."

"No, seriously. Hmm . . . I don't know . . . I do like the name Kathryn, I suppose."

"Kathryn? Yes, that's a nice name. There's so many spellings of it, though. With a C or with a K; with r-y-n on the end or with r-i-n-e; and if you go the r-i-n-e way, you can have a-r or e-r . . . too much choice, I guess."

"Yeah . . . Annabel is nice, too."

"Annabel? Merlin, no!"

"What's wrong with Annabel? Dad had a co-worker when I was about ten called Annabel – she was lovely. Big blue eyes, and the best ar—yeah, actually, Annabel's not a great name."

"Hmpf. How about Isabel?"

"Isabel? Quite girly, isn't it?"

"Well, most girls' names tend to be a little girly . . ."

"Yeah, I suppose. Rebecca?"

"Mmm, Rebecca's OK. I don't think we know any Rebeccas."

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?"

"Er . . . nothing. I was just commenting. Um . . . Sally?"

"A bit old fashioned, don't you think?"

"Not really. It's not like Edith, or Mildred or something like that."

"Ethel. That's an old fashioned name. That and Muriel, which has horrific connotations."

"Yes indeed. Hmm, something a little newer . . . Rachel? Phoebe? Melissa?"

"They're all nice. A little bland, maybe, but nice."

"Bland? Merlin, Ron, they're not cheeses! How can a name be bland?"

"Well, a name has got to have character. I mean, Hermione. That has character. It sounds nice, and interesting, I think. But those names don't sound like they have character."

"Oh, I'm sure Angelina's sister Rachel will be pleased to hear that. And Melissa Thompson – you know, the Head of Law Enforcement? No character, that woman . . ."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Hmm. How about . . . Portia? That's another Shakespearian name, like Hermione, you know."

"I thought it was one of those muggle car things."

"No, that's Porsche."

"Hmm."

"So, a no for Portia then?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. Yes to no, I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean. Hmm. What d'you think about Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Rose. I like Rose. It's . . . pretty without being fussy. It's a nice name."

"It is a nice name. Rose. Yes, Rose."

"I've always liked it. It's not pretentious, but still alright."

"OK . . . Rose. Rose Elizabeth – the Elizabeth for my Grandma."

"Huh?"

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley. It's what we can call our daughter."

" . . . "

"Ron? Ron? Ron! Oh, Merlin, wake up! RON!"

" . . . uh? Wha's goin' on?"

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright! You just keeled over like a sack of potatoes!"

"A sack of potatoes? What?"

"Something like that. I told you about the baby and you just . . . went! Fainted clean away!"

"I didn't faint. I was just . . . examining the carpet. Close up."

"Ron. We're in the kitchen. The floor is tiled, not carpeted."

"Oh yeah . . . So. A daughter. I'm going to be a Dad!"

"Merlin help us all!"

"Oi, missus!"

"Well, you did faint. Humpf, I guess that means I owe Ginny five galleons."

"What?"

"When she got pregnant with James, we were talking about how Harry was going to take it, and that lead on to us talking about me being pregnant, and how you'd take it. She reckoned you'd faint; I had a little more faith in you. But, it seems she was right . . ."

"Well, you could've given me a little warning!"

"Well, why on earth did you think I was talking to you about girls names? It wasn't very subtle . . ."

"I just thought it was general conversation . . . hmpf. Stop laughing. I said stop! Hmm . . . when did you find out?"

"This morning. I'd had my suspicions – I'd missed my period, and I'm never late. And I'd just felt so . . . well, is the only way I can describe it. And I remembered Fleur talking about her pregnancy with Dominique – she'd said that with Victoire, she was sick as a dog, but with little Dom, she said she hadn't felt as healthy and well in her life. So all of that, coupled with the fact that I keep wanting to eat bread all the time for some reason . . . well, I just put it all together. It wasn't hard."

"So you went to the Healers?"

"Nah – I brought a test. Magical one – it told me I was seven weeks pregnant with a little girl. Our little Rose Elizabeth."

"Merlin. Our little girl. Merlin."

"I know. I'm . . . oh, God, I'm crying. I don't know why . . . I'm just so happy, I'm, it's . . ."

"Oh, it's just the hormones. You'll get even worse than you do when you have PMT—oi! What was that for?!"

"You know what it was for."

"Hmpf."

"Oh, c'mere."

" . . . "

" . . . "

"Soo . . ."

"So?"

"Who else knows?"

"No one. You're the first to know."

"Well, I was just thinking . . ."

"Yes?"

"How's about you go give Ginny those five galleons you owe her? Then we can go find Mum, get her started knitting bootees or whatever – and your Mum and Dad, too. Then George owes me five galleons, cause he said that you'd make sure I was never allowed to have kids. But we have to give Percy two, cause he said that we'd end up having our first kid this year. Though technically, she'll be born in April, which is next year, so I don't know if we have to cough up. But we do have to give Bill five, because he said that you'd be pregnant within two years of us being married. And then Charlie owes us—"

"Yes Ron. We can go and tell everyone."

"Come on, then. I'll get your cloak, and we'll all head off – you and me and little Rosie."

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **__Thank you for reading – hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
